monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Light Bowgun
Weapon Overview The Light Bowgun (ライトボウガン Raitobōgan) is a bowgun that allows you to move around at a normal running speed. You can unsheathe/sheathe it much faster than a heavy bowgun due to the clear weight difference. Due to its compact size, it does not come with as much firepower as its larger counterpart. Most hunters prefer light bowguns because of the fast movement and reloading speed. Light bowguns are usually easy to make and master. There are several monsters that are more easily killed by using the bowgun. Diablos are killed much more efficiently using a bowgun's Ice shots (however pellet shots work better). Kirin are also killed more efficiently using a spray of pellet shots since they rarely stand still long enough for blademasters to deal consistent damage. Yian Kut-Ku is easily beaten by rapid fire, but be careful: while in the middle of a rapid fire burst you cannot move. The light bowgun has the advantage of being easy to handle without restricting the movement of the user during combat. However, bowguns are limited by the type of bullets they can equip. It is best to suit the bowgun that utilizes the kind of bullet that would deliver the most damage to your specific opponent. Weapon Traits The Light Bowgun is more elemental than its counterpart, the Heavy Bowgun. Heavy Bowgun is usually used as a "Main Gunner", while the Light Bowgun is a supporter. With light bowguns you can fire a plethora of elemental damage such as Thunder, Ice, and Water. With the Heavy Bowgun, you use Crags and Clusts, the main "Powerhouse" bullets. The Light Bowgun is capable of using these too, but many prefer Heavy Bowgun over Light for these ammos. Also, you need to look closely at the stats of your Light Bowgun before you craft or buy it. If you are fighting a fast wyvern, look at your reloading and recoil speed. They stay in the same general area (Very Fast reload, Moderate Recoil, etc.), but change slightly depending on your bullets. With elemental shots and Normal, Pierce, and Pellet shots, you stay exactly the same as it says under "Equipment Detail". If you are using Crag, Clust, or ailments shots, your reload and recoil is slightly higher than the labeled. You can also add mods like Long Barrel, or Silencers, or change Fixed Scope out for Zoom Scope to modify the stats of your Light Bowgun. These are important things to take in mind when heading off to hunt certain monsters. Notable Skills: 1. Rapid fire is a skill that the bowgun has (not your armor) that fires several of a specific type of bullet in succession, using only one shell from your inventory. You cannot move during a rapid fire burst, so do not use it on a fast-moving monster unless you are sure you will have enough time to use it and avoid the next attack. 1.1. There is a variant of rapid-fire for a few select bowgun sets in Monster Hunter Frontier, that upon being fired unloads the entire magazine at a rate much faster than normal rapid-fire. Unlike normal rapid fire however, the amount of shots fired are equivalent to the amount of shots stored in the magazine. 2. Depending on what type of shot you are using, Auto-reload can be quite a good skill. With this skill, reloading is no longer necessary as long as you have the bullet in your inventory. The only downside to this is that it increases recoil by a large amount, making it take longer between shots. The increased recoil does not affect normal or elemental shots and will significantly increase your damage over time. This skill does not apply to bullets under rapid fire. 3. Another useful skill is Loading. This allows you to load an extra shell when you reload, which opens more opportunities for the hunter to attack. There are no downsides to this ability. 4. You can also use a melee attack with light bowgun. Press triangle+circle when the weapon is drawn. 5. Quick draw and reload - R + triangle + circle, you pull out the light blowgun (in unsheathed) and reload (if you can) 6. Aiming down sights in a first-person view can be done with the R button by pressing it once. Press and hold it to aim down sights in third-person view. This allows you to aim at a monster and still retain the ability to move around. Bowgun combination guide Please refer to the Combination List for all the combinations. Bowgun Damage Formula -------------- POWER -------------- Normal S Lv1: 6 Normal S Lv2: 12 Normal S Lv3: 10 Pierce S Lv1: 10 Pierce S Lv2: 9 Pierce S Lv3: 8 Pellet S Lv1: 5 Pellet S Lv2: 5 Pellet S Lv3: 5 Crag S Lv1: 3 Crag S Lv2: 3 Crag S Lv3: 3 Clust S Lv1: 6 Clust S Lv2: 6 Clust S Lv3: 6 Flaming S: 7 Water S: 5 Thunder S: 5 Freeze S: 5 Dragon S: 1 Recover S Lv1: 0 Recover S Lv2: 0 Poison S Lv1: 10 Poison S Lv2: 15 Para S Lv1: 10 Para S Lv2: 15 Sleep S Lv1: 0 Sleep S Lv2: 0 Tranq S: 0 Paint S: 0 Demon S: 0 Armor S: 0 History Light Bowguns, along with Heavy Bowguns, face many drastic changes in its creation and upgrading system. It becomes stable after Monster Hunter Portable 3rd. Videos See Also *MHF2 and MHFU: Light Bowgun List *Ammo List Category:Weapons Category:Light Bowguns